


Meet the Parent

by lostimnotlost (Yoshiblack16)



Series: Roommate AU [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/lostimnotlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro meets Zeff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parent

Zoro woke up to the smell of a fresh pot of coffee and the mouthwatering smell of food. Treatment he had gotten accustomed to since he moved in with Sanji. The young man opened his eyes although it was more of a squint. His eyesight was awful in the mornings. Once everything came into focus he put on his glasses and headed to kitchen.

Once in the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks. Instead of the lean blond he found a burly man using the kitchen as if he belonged to him. The green-haired man wanted to go for his swords but the guy chose that moment to turn around.

"Who the hell are you?" The old man asks although he showed no sign of surprise by Zoro's presence.

"I’m Zoro. I live here, who the hell are you? And how the hell did you get in here?"

"I have a key."

Zoro asses the man. He's a tall old man, looked like he might be in his mid-fifties but still going strong. He had a strange mustache and beard. His hair was short, but still holds what Zoro assumes is his natural color: blond. There's something else he hadn't noticed before. the man's cooking feels familiar, that's what woke him after all, it smells like home. Which is weird because before Sanji... That's it!

"You're Sanji's dad."

"Is that what the brat told you?"

"No, he's never mentioned you before."

"That sounds more like that idiotic eggplant."

Zoro relaxed. The old man didn’t seem to be lying and in any case who would break into a house just to make breakfast. He observed as the man continued cooking. There were definitely some similarities between his boyfriend and the old man. Still, according by what the man just said then maybe he’s not Sanji’s father after all. Is not like he and Sanji talked about themselves much. Zoro now realizes that maybe they should.

“You still haven’t told me who you are.” Zoro says.

“I’m-

Both men turn their heads towards when they hear the a slam from the front door. They could hear angry mumbling and cursing. The sound getting near from the hallway until Sanji made his appearance in the kitchen.

"What the hell? Old bastard, what are you doing here?" He barked as soon as he saw the tall blond.

The robust man ignored Sanji and instead pointed to the fridge with the spatula he was holding.

"Fridge was empty, had to improvise."

"I know, you shitty bastard, that's why I went shopping!" Sanji yelled, finally putting the bag with the groceries on the counter. Zoro watched the exchange in intrigued silence.

"Again, why are you here?"

"To pick you up, you ungrateful brat! Didn't you say your car broke down yesterday? Pass me the salt." The old man hadn’t even finished when Sanji was already reaching in the bag for what the chef asked him for.

"Nobody asked you for your fucking help!" Sanji hands him the salt. "Here!"

They end up working together and it did not escape to Zoro the familiarity in which they talked to each other. Or the way they were in sync when they worked.

"You say you're not related?" He asks although he already knows the answer.

"We're not!" Both chefs bark him. Zoro smirks.

"Could have fooled me."

 

 

**Omake**

"Looks like I still have to kick some manners into you, shitty brat!” The old man said slapping the back of the young chef's head then looking at Zoro. “You still haven't introduced us."

"I'm Zeff, this idiot's guardian." He extended his hand towards Zoro who shook it. Both of them ignored Sanji's complaints about not needing Zeff for anything.

"Roronoa Zoro." The green-haired man introduced himself.

The chef nodded then turned to Sanji again.

"So, this is your boy." Zeff said pointing at Zoro in a tone that told both young men there was no point in denying anything. Sanji turns beet red while Zoro is back to observing. Sanji's "guardian" gives a little amused huff as picks up his plate and rolls his eyes at Sanji.

"Not bad, kid.” Zeff said nodding at Zoro.

“Seems Iva was right about you after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Zeff totally knew what was going on and only wanted to mess with Sanji while Zoro handled it like a champ. (Is the bias obvious yet?)
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying these.


End file.
